


Drag My Nails On The Tile

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consent Issues, Dom/sub, Impact Play, Incest, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Paddling, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scene Gone Wrong, Sibling Incest, Twincest, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew goes too far during a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag My Nails On The Tile

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i tried to tag this as well as i could, but the gist is that they're doing a scene that involves paddling and pain play and it gets too intense and jonathan safe words out of it, but drew doesn't hear/isn't paying enough attention and doesn't stop. jonathan stops the scene himself, but there is aftercare and a happy ending because i feel like it didn't go far enough to be seriously traumatic + jonathan wasn't in subspace and didn't drop into it either. also the twins are just closer to each other than other people anyway and i feel this is fitting for them. it would be a totally different fic if this was someone else doing this to jonathan. 
> 
> based on this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr: Imagine person A and person B are having “pain play” sex, but person A doesn’t hear person B say the safe word and A ends up hurting person B, making A feel awful. But person B is too upset to accept person A’s apologies and calls on person C for comfort.

They’re in the middle of a scene; Jonathan on his hands and knees, Drew behind him with the paddle, landing blow after blow on his ass and thighs. The pain stings along his nerves, hot and deep and burning. Drew is really pushing his limits tonight, every blow sending Jonathan rocking forward on his hands. There are tears running down Jonathan’s face and he’s gasping, head bowed between his arms. He’s not sure he can take much more of this. 

Drew is deep in that weird, arrogant headspace he gets in when they do a pain play scene. There’s a buzzing in his ears, the flush on his skin making him hot. The red marks and faint bruising already appearing on Jonathan’s skin only serve to fuel that headspace and he sinks even farther into it. He focuses in on the gasps and whimpers and moans that Jonathan is letting out, the muffled sobs making him smirk. The strikes get harder and there’s less time between them, less time for Jonathan to recover and adjust. Drew’s not being as careful as he usually is and Jonathan is quickly reaching his limit. 

“Drew, fuck. Fuck, yellow, Drew, yellow!” Jonathan gasps out, hoping Drew will slow down in accordance with their safe word system, but Drew doesn’t seem to care. The paddle keeps coming down, sending shockwaves of pain through Jonathan, more than he can take. Drew keeps it up and Jonathan bites his lip so hard against a scream that he tastes blood. 

“Red, Drew! Red!” Jonathan says loudly, twisting to look at Drew over his shoulder, but Drew doesn’t seem to be listening to him and he brings the paddle down again, twice more before Jonathan rolls away, groaning in pain as he lands on his back. “Stop! I said red, Drew!”

Drew jerks, dropping his arm abruptly, letting the paddle slip from his fingers and clatter to the floor. He stares at Jonathan for a moment before blinking rapidly, trying to snap himself out of that headspace and into the present. He reaches out for Jonathan, pulling back when Jonathan flinches away from him and then inhales sharply at the pain. “Jonathan?” 

“Don’t touch me.” Jonathan snaps, glaring at Drew through the tears in his eyes. 

“Please, Princess. Let me help.” Drew tries again, feeling unbelievably guilty for what he’s done. 

Jonathan shifts carefully onto his side, plucking the key to his collar from the nightstand and unlocking it, shaky hands tugging it off of his neck. He tosses it at Drew, hitting him in the chest. “Don’t call me that. I don’t want you right now.” 

Drew frowns. “I’m not leaving you by yourself.” 

Jonathan hisses as he gets up on his knees, not wanting any pressure on his ass or the backs of his thighs. “I really cannot be around you right now, okay.” 

“Jonathan, please.” Drew says desperately, reaching out to Jonathan again. 

Jonathan’s glare makes Drew drop his hand before he can touch him. “I don’t want you. Get out.”

“Let me help you, please.” Drew pleads, keeping his distance this time. He can’t stand the sight of Jonathan flinching away from him like he’s afraid.

Jonathan eyes him for a moment. “I want JD.” 

Drew shoves down the anger and hurt he feels when Jonathan tells him he wants someone else to comfort him and doesn’t want anything to do with Drew himself. It’s not about him right now. It’s about making sure Jonathan is okay and making him feel better and taking care of him. Drew has to do that, even if it means bringing in someone else to take care of Jonathan. 

“Let me call him then.” Drew sighs, moving to pick up his cell phone from the dresser. 

Jonathan just grunts, attempting to find a comfortable position on that doesn’t put any pressure on his wounds. He ends up on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms as he absently listens to Drew on the phone with JD, explaining things to him. 

JD had opted out of the scene tonight; pain play isn’t really his thing, but he agrees to come home from wherever he was right now when he hears the pain and desperation in Drew’s voice. 

Jonathan watches Drew pace around the room after he pulls his jeans back on, the pain grounding him and keeping him in the present, but he’s tense with Drew still in the room. He knows that Drew never meant to hurt him, but he’s having a hard time dealing with that fact that Drew didn’t stop when he was supposed to stop. He didn’t stop when Jonathan said the safe word. He just didn’t stop. 

JD knocks quietly on the door before stepping in, frowning as he takes in the scene. Jonathan is still laying on bed, eyes locked on Drew as Drew continues to pace, running his hands through his hair in the way that he does when he’s stressed out. JD intercepts him as he heads past him again, grabbing his upper arms. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Drew stares at him with wide green eyes. “I went too far. I hurt him, JD.” There’s a crack in Drew’s voice that hits JD straight in the heart.

JD leans up and presses a quick kiss to Drew’s forehead. “Go take a shower and chill out and calm down. Are you okay to be on your own?” 

Drew sucks in a shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah. Just….take care of him.” 

JD smiles at Drew, hands cupping his face. “I will. I’m here, okay? Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

Drew nods jerkily and JD lets him go, watching him head out of the bedroom before turning to look at Jonathan on the bed. Jonathan is watching him, eyes unfocused and hazy. JD frowns, concerned, as he moves slowly to the bed. “Hey, Jonathan.”

“Mm.” Jonathan hums, flicking his gaze up to JD for a moment before dropping it again.

“You wanna tell me what happened while I get the ointment and see about cleaning you up?” JD asks quietly, crouching at the end of the bed, so he can see Jonathan’s face better.

Jonathan blinks at him, gaze sharpening as he looks at JD for a moment. “He didn’t stop.”

“You said your safeword?” JD asks, using that same quiet tone.

“Yes. He didn’t stop though.” Jonathan murmurs, looking distressed. 

“Can I touch you, Jonathan? Is that okay?” JD asks, raising his right hand for Jonathan to see that he’s not going to hurt him.

Jonathan hesitates for a second, a flicker of fear in his eyes before nodding. JD strokes a hand through Jonathan’s hair, lightly running his nails along Jonathan’s scalp. Jonathan makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and closes his eyes. JD keeps this up for a few more moments, trying his best to calm Jonathan down. 

“I’m gonna go get the ointment from the bathroom, okay? I’ll be right back.” JD gently takes his hand back and stands up slowly, heading into the bathroom and keeping the door open, so Jonathan can see him if he wants. He takes a look through the medicine cabinet and finds the ointment and comes back to Jonathan. 

“Tell me how you’re feeling, Jonathan.” JD says, carefully climbing on the bed next to Jonathan’s hip. 

“Sore. Tired. Pissed off.” Jonathan says, sounding a bit more like himself. 

“Why are you pissed off?” JD uncaps the ointment and pours some into his hand. 

“Because Drew didn’t listen to me when he should have. He went way too far.” Jonathan snaps, looking over his shoulder at JD.

“I’m gonna put the ointment on now, that okay?” JD asks.

“Yeah.” Jonathan sighs, resting his head back on his arms. 

JD works the lotion into Jonathan’s skin, wincing every time Jonathan hisses in pain. Drew had really done a number on him. There are welts and bruises all over the red skin. This isn’t JD’s scene, not really something he’s into like the twins are, but even he can tell that Drew got really intense with this. He’s used to bruises and bitemarks and scratches on Jonathan after one of his and Drew’s scenes, but he’s never seen anything quite this bad. 

Once he’s done with the ointment, he goes back into the bathroom and puts it up, washing his hands. He comes back into the bedroom and digs out a loose pair of sleep pants for Jonathan to wear. “Hey, you wanna put these on for me?” He asks, turning to look at Jonathan.

Jonathan raises his head and looks up at JD, glancing at the pants. “Fine.”

It takes some maneuvering, but JD manages to get the pants onto Jonathan without Jonathan having to get up. 

“Stay with me.” Jonathan’s voice is soft and he looks up at JD with a vulnerable look on his face.

JD gets in bed next to Jonathan, letting Jonathan adjust himself until he’s comfortable, laying on his hip, head on JD’s shoulder. JD wraps his arms around him, letting Jonathan curl against him. “You wanna talk about this?”

“What’s there to say? He went too far and he didn’t listen when I said stop or the safeword.” Jonathan grumbles, pressing in closer to JD. 

“You know he’d never hurt you like that on purpose.” JD says, kissing the top of Jonathan’s head.

“I know, but I just can’t deal with him right now. He just didn’t stop and he went too far.” Jonathan huffs. 

“You have every right to feel that way. I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” JD soothes. 

“I’ll be fine. I just need to process and work through it.” Jonathan settles in closer to JD, voice low and fuzzy with sleep.

JD lets Jonathan fall asleep against him, making sure he’s deep enough that JD can slip out of the bed and go to check on Drew. 

He finds Drew sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of water in front of him, glaring down at the tabletop. JD takes a seat next to Drew and waits. 

Drew looks up as JD sits down, eyes big and red-rimmed. “Is he okay?” 

“He will be.” JD nods.

“I hurt him, JD.” Drew says brokenly, returning his gaze to the table.

“Yeah, you did. You went too far and you got careless and you didn’t listen to him. But I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Which doesn’t excuse the fact that you did do it, but this is something you’ll get past.” JD explains calmly. He’s a little irritated with Drew for being so careless and not listening because he knows Drew is better than this, but he’s trying to comfort him. 

“How am I ever going to look at him again?” Drew asks, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“You’ll apologize and hope he forgives you and not ever do this again.” JD says, leaning back in his chair. 

“He’s okay though? You took care of him?” Drew asks, looking back up at JD.

“Yeah. He’s sleeping right now.” JD answers, watching Drew as Drew goes back to staring at the tabletop. He stands up and rests a hand on Drew’s shoulder, not expecting it when Drew turns and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face in his belly. JD runs his fingers through Drew’s hair as he feels the warm dampness on his shirt from Drew’s tears. 

“Hey, hey. He’s okay. He’s gonna be fine. You took it too far, but you’re okay. He’s okay.” JD murmurs quietly to Drew.

Slowly, Drew pulls back from JD, wiping his face, mumbling an apology. JD cups Drew’s face and makes him look at him. “It’s okay. I promise it’s going to be okay.”

Jonathan shuffles into the kitchen, frowning at his brothers. “What’s going on?” 

“Thought you were asleep.” JD turns to look at Jonathan.

“Was. Got up and no one was there.” Jonathan shrugs. 

“Jonathan….” Drew breathes out, staring at his twin.

Jonathan looks at him. He doesn’t say anything, just looks at Drew, taking in the tears still streaming down his face and the broken look in his eyes. He knows Drew didn’t do it on purpose, but he’s still hesitant to reach out to him. 

JD nudges Drew up from his chair and towards Jonathan, keeping a close eye on both of his brothers. Drew steps carefully towards Jonathan. Jonathan lets him approach him, watching warily. 

“I’m so sorry, Jonathan.” Drew stops a couple of feet away from Jonathan, giving him space. 

“I know you are.” Jonathan says, still tense.

“I swear I didn’t do that to you on purpose. I’m sorry.” Drew twists his hands together.

“I know.” Jonathan nods. 

“I never wanted to hurt you like that.” Drew says softly, glancing at Jonathan before dropping his gaze to the floor.

Jonathan steps up to him, grabbing his chin and forcing Drew to look at him. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, but you did. You didn’t listen and you didn’t stop when I said to. You went too far. I know that. But I also know that you would never do that to me on purpose and that it won’t happen again.”

Drew stares at Jonathan, hardly daring to breathe. “I won’t. I’m so fucking sorry. I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you.” 

Jonathan gives him a soft smile, sliding one arm around Drew’s waist and kissing him gently, sweetly. Drew gasps into his mouth, tears falling again as he clutches at Jonathan’s shoulders. 

JD drops back down into his chair at the table, snagging Drew’s water bottle and taking a drink, watching his brothers make up, a hint of a smile on his mouth. 

The kiss ends and Drew buries his face in Jonathan’s neck, arms around him as he struggles to get his composure back. 

Jonathan holds onto him, rubbing his back and trying to sooth him. He looks at JD and gestures him over. JD gets up, leaving the water bottle on the table and walks up to his brothers, yelping when he gets pulled into the hug by both of them, kisses falling on whatever part of his skin they can reach. 

“We’re gonna be okay. Just...let’s lay off the scenes for a while, yeah?” Jonathan looks at Drew.

“Whatever you want.” Drew agrees, kissing Jonathan again over JD’s shoulder. 

JD squirms, trapped between them until their attention is back on him. 

“Thank you.” Drew whispers in his ear, kissing the soft skin below. JD leans back against him as Jonathan kisses him deeply.


End file.
